


白头到老

by Jiaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaku/pseuds/Jiaku
Summary: 利威尔兵长没有私心，利威尔兵长唯一的私心，名叫艾伦·耶格尔。





	白头到老

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是个艾伦·耶格尔泥塑纪实。

利威尔在王都的地下监牢里见到艾伦，说的第一句话是好久不见。

确是好久不见，他望着正枯坐在角落里的艾伦。上一次他们见面时还在马莱，连句像样话都没能说上。一场战役打了两千年，谁也望不见前路，直至那一日，利威尔清晰记得是正午，太阳毒辣，他领着调查兵团最后一部分兵力守着高塔，遥遥看见庞然大物倒塌，日光、尘土与轰鸣像龙卷一般朝他们扑来，人群惊慌逃窜。

很快马蹄声穿过沙尘暴向他们奔来。通讯兵带来两条消息，一是停战协议终于签下，二是耶格尔被成功回收。

像是石灰扔进冷水，有人尖叫有人欢呼，有人竖起艾尔迪亚的旗帜。还有些人愣在原地，等通讯兵撞过他们肩膀时终于惊起，战争结束了吗，他们抓住通讯兵问，结束了，通讯兵朝他们用力点头。

利威尔站在人群另一端，看见年轻的士兵跌坐在地上，哭得发不出声音。结束了，他们互相拥抱，语言能力只剩下这一句话。通讯兵欣慰地拍拍他们后背，转身要走，然后被利威尔一把扯住衣角。

成功回收是什么意思？

断掉的两根指头让他多费了力气，但通讯兵温顺地停了下来，眼睛闪着光：“是的，利威尔兵长！我们控制住了耶格尔，花了些功夫——不是指耶格尔，他很好对付，但三笠·阿克曼和阿尔敏·阿诺德是非常棘手的麻烦……”

“利威尔班其他人呢？”

“那是什么？”通讯兵茫然地看着他，“您的班没有和您在一起吗？”

利威尔一愣，声音放低：“让·基尔希斯坦和科尼·斯普林格，我……很久没有见到他们了。”

“啊，您说他们？”通讯兵不在意地挥手，“他们违抗回收耶格尔的命令，已经全部被关进监禁室。”

他神神秘秘往四周望一圈，又说：“但听说——我听说，”他又咬了一遍字，充满自得，“他们对于耶格尔计划启动地鸣的计划并不知晓，考虑他们此前的成绩与民望，功过相抵……”

功过相抵。

火把阴森森地烧，利威尔站在地牢里，看镣铐锁着艾伦，像拷一具尸体。他不对利威尔的声音做任何回应，棕色头发长长地垂下，遮住他的脸，一直垂到他松开的双手间。

“耶格尔不能功过相抵，”通讯兵说，“他手上沾着的平民的——我们同胞的血，没有人能够原谅他，只是怎么处死的问题。”

“不需要你们的死刑，”利威尔说，“他迟早都会死。”

他狠命敲着铁栅栏，一边敲一边喊艾伦的名字，声音在封闭的牢房里被不断重复和放大。

连一句好生话都没能跟他说上，利威尔想。

艾伦，艾伦，醒过来。

艾伦抬起头，那眼珠子映不出火焰。他在缓慢地辨认光影，过了很久，视线终于对焦到利威尔身上。

“利威尔兵长，”

他说，语气机械到只如一次膝跳反射。

“好久不见。”

艾伦的审判没有悬念。世界与艾尔迪亚达成和解，艾国回收和清除艾伦的巨人之力，其他国家给予少部分援助并开通贸易。协议签下的第二天就有外族模样的人沿铁轨前来，在原玛利亚墙北部的山地圈出矿场，热热闹闹地办起奠基仪式。那些外族模样的人说着腔调不同的艾尔迪亚语，一场盛世在他们的殷切期待中拉开序幕。

真是场好交易。利威尔穿过整个王都参加庭审，听这场毫无悬念的审判最终成为相互推诿。他们杀不死艾伦，利威尔这么听说，砍去他的手和脚，割断他的喉咙和脉搏，剖开他的腹部与胸腔，再用尖刀插进他的心脏。血一度染红地下河，艾伦·耶格尔还是没有死。

恐慌首先从负责艾伦的行刑手们中爆发。他是诅咒与恶魔本身，被尤弥尔庇佑而得到不死之身，人们说。他们拷问他，任期结束后他这样的怪物是否还会附上哪位无辜的新生儿，艾伦被双手吊在刑架上，摇着头，路已经被尤弥尔毁了，我死了便会结束这一切。

愤怒的呵斥与谩骂把胆怯伪装得很好，审议所鸡飞狗跳，审判长无力地敲着法槌，可他们甚至不敢将当事人从地下带上来。利威尔抱着双臂，看他们玩抛接球游戏，回收与清除，好像艾伦是什么物件。

他笑了一声，从椅子上站起来。

“到死之前我都是他的监护人，”利威尔说，“该怎么处置他，还轮不到你们这群蠢猪开口。”

他就这样领走了艾伦，马车驶过王都最整洁宽敞的中央大道。

“你们能杀死他吗？”

104期曾试图追过来，阿尔敏、让和科尼三个人才拉住了三笠。利威尔把艾伦运上了车，拍掉手上的灰尘，仰头看过每个人的眼睛。

“你们能杀死他吗？”他又问了一遍，年轻人们默不作声。

“如果有人想要杀他，你们能杀死那个人吗？”

利威尔是不容置疑的，在每一个象征和意义都被碾得稀碎的战后，只有利威尔一人握着正确的权杖。

姑娘在马车转弯之后才敢放声大哭。利威尔抱着他那冠冕堂皇的理由穿过闹市，胜利秘而不宣，他发誓这会是最后一次。

“艾伦。”

他朝着沉沉黑暗里轻声唤道。无人应声，于是他将那人名字念给自己听。

帕拉迪岛南北走向，纵轴被拉得很长，他们从日落走到日出，又从日出走到夜色沉沉，终于看见凋落的古堡与玫瑰园，河川平稳，山林葱郁，星星在初夏夜里碎成粉末，融进温热的空气中。

议会曾为艾伦的容身处吵了很久，险些要将他送往最北边的山岭。希斯不忍心，说北方僻远苦寒，艾伦不该被关在那里，雷斯家在南方还有一处幸存的领地，阳光充沛气候温和，果实和鲜花都生长得很好。

利威尔兵长，您带他……您送他去那里吧。

女王站在花窗前，与他说话时差点掉下眼泪。利威尔单膝跪下，是，女王陛下，他行早已过时的心脏礼。

“艾伦。”利威尔拍拍艾伦的脸，胡茬扎上厚茧，疼痛来得粗糙且迟缓。青年惊叫一声坐起，喘息声粗重，想要把心给吐出来。

过了一会儿他平静下来，摸了摸自己眼睛。

“这是什么？”他问。

“你在地下待了太久，看不得光。”

“我们在哪里？”

“南方。”

“现在是什么时候？”

利威尔伸手解开艾伦眼睛上的绑带，濡湿的布料贴上手掌。长长的石子路只有一盏昏黄色的门灯，艾伦顺着那道光，一路看到天上，然后他笑，声音类似融雪时的南风。

“你笑什么？”

“星星，”他认真地说，“我都快忘记它们那么好看了。”

利威尔不接话，右手撑住艾伦的后背，艾伦看他，他只摇摇头。夜风温柔，玫瑰在光晕里昏昏欲睡，艾伦像一株枯树立于其中，等待一场山火或者暴雷。利威尔看着，莫名觉得恼火，手一用力推得他向前趔趄，脊椎骨撞到他的手心。走，他命令道，把艾伦推进了屋里。

这是全世界精心为艾伦挑选出的墓地，角落里挂着古旧的蜘蛛网，每一块白布都写着一个恶鬼的传说，岁月静悄悄地溃烂腐朽。他们走进去，灰尘和旧书页的味道扬起，呛进他们的鼻腔和喉管，艾伦猛烈地咳嗽。

利威尔啧了一声。

“我睡在哪里？”艾伦转过身问他，“还是地下室吗？”

利威尔不确定他是不是想开个玩笑。

“这里不是兵团，你想睡哪里都可以。”利威尔回答。

他反手将门关上，像关上剥了漆的棺材。生锈的门栓发出吱呀响，冰爆石灯的光从利威尔手中延伸至艾伦脸上，照出他深陷的眼窝与枯萎的嘴唇，头发垂到肩膀，发梢微微战栗。

利威尔心底又生出某种诡异的、绝不应有的胜利感。

艾伦问过他，你来这里做什么。那天阳光从透亮玻璃里照进来，他们坐在长桌边吃早餐，锡制的盘子里装着一些发酵未完全的谷物、边角蜷曲起来的熏肉和淡成半透明的牛奶。补给是半个月之前送来的，南方潮热，存放在地窖里的食物发出酸涩味。但利威尔的那份仍比艾伦好得多。

半截面包艾伦也吃了很久，喉管像是在抗拒进食，再细小的咀嚼和吞咽都会阻碍他的呼吸。利威尔坐在对面，看他面色青白却一言不发，等太阳再升高一些，利威尔起身收拾餐桌，艾伦也跟着站起，向利威尔道过谢后朝盥洗室走去，许久都不回来。

利威尔捡起艾伦的盘子，里面比昨天还剩了大半的残渣，他一并都拿去倒进后山的土里。一路开着桔梗花，利威尔踩着摇曳的树影走回来，心想或许艾伦在计划把自己饿死，如果他真的能被饿死的话。

那片玫瑰园果真如希斯讲，在晴朗的夏日里生长得极为动人。利威尔踏进去，摘几支全开的下来。

艾伦扶着门框看他。

“您在做什么？”艾伦问。

利威尔把玫瑰一支一支整朵扯下，花枝扔在地上。

“没什么，”利威尔把它们塞进口袋，“看它开得好，想留做纪念。”

“我不知道您这样有闲情，”艾伦说，“可它已经死了。”

青年脸上依然留着胡扯，长发纠结，只保持了最低限度的清洁。温润的晨光让人产生错觉，好像他比刚来时健康一点，风掀起粘在利威尔外套上的花瓣，有几片扑到艾伦怀里。

利威尔没有回答，进屋时撞到艾伦的肩膀，嶙峋的骨头咯得生疼。艾伦在身后喊住了他。

“您在这里做什么？”艾伦说，“临终关怀吗？”

利威尔停了下来。

“差不多，”他回答，“等到你死那天我就能离开了。”

艾伦笑，笑到一半又咳嗽起来，像有人在扯裂他的声带，到最后他开始干呕，什么也没有吐出来。利威尔转过身，见他一手抚上胸口给自己顺气，那手被平整却单薄的皮肤包裹着，看得见底下逐渐衰弱的生命。

“您把我留在这里，也许再等两年过来收尸更好一点。”艾伦平缓下来说。

“啊，我也想这样，可是他们——”利威尔指了指艾伦身后，好似那里站了一整个军事法庭，“他们害怕你。”

艾伦嗤笑。

“辛苦您了。”他说。

送补给的马车准时前来，利威尔拜托人们下次带点蜂蜡，人们为难地思忖，不是什么很好购入的材料，利威尔想了想，那红茶的补给不要了，顺道再多换些新鲜蔬菜。

艾伦坐在逆光里。利威尔与人交涉完，在屋里找他时被光线灼伤了眼睛。

“您为什么要这么做？”艾伦问，“我早一天死，您早一天自由。”

“我当时应该直接把你扔进海里。”利威尔说。

他去厨房找到古旧的石臼与石杵，把刚刚摘下的玫瑰花瓣捣成浆汁。满满一口袋的鲜花，最后只剩玻璃罐底的薄薄一层，血滴一样。利威尔沾了一点抹到手背上，殷红色的汁液不够粘稠，渗进皮肤沿着细纹蔓延，像雨淋湿伤口。

可能扔进海里也不会死，利威尔想，尤弥尔在向艾伦报恩，用最后的巨人之力挽回他，把他从悬崖边上一次一次拖回来。可如果人们还惦念着艾伦于他们的半点旧情，就应当放他去宇宙星辰中流浪，在远离人世的风雨里游走，最后倒在寂寥的荒原。

那双眼睛映着山映着海，映着高墙外的天空与飞鸟，风吹过云变幻出的万千形状，一切藏于黑暗里的真实。人们恐惧，将他囚禁在地牢和古堡，想要熄灭他的眼睛。

利威尔把玻璃罐子洗干净，比往日多花了些时间。他不想，可他必须要去面对艾伦，那具枯槁的身体比太阳更加刺目，死刑宣判是摆在他面前的铡刀，光是看一眼都会剜骨般的疼。利威尔知道，他都知道，他离开或者放艾伦离开，对谁都更仁慈。

可他已经仁慈半辈子了。

他开始想办法让艾伦多吃些东西。面包切成小丁浸入牛奶里泡软，洋葱和土豆煮成浓稠的汤，配给给利威尔的鸡蛋全做成蛋羹。利威尔并不擅长做菜，但白日漫长且无事可做，与其耗费时间在与艾伦无果的对峙上，他更宁愿长长久久把自己关在厨房里，等晚餐端上桌时，竟然也有了美食的样子。

艾伦仍然吃不下去，他的身体在抗拒一切生机。

“抱歉。”他说。

他们的配给严格到餐数，每一次利威尔倒掉残渣，都会考虑最后两天吃野果和花瓣的可能性。日复一日，艾伦起身变得费力，利威尔便把餐盘端到他面前，半是强迫地逼着他进食。多数时候艾伦会在餐后去盥洗室呆很久，没有发出声音，只是某天利威尔清洁房间时发现角落里有没冲洗干净的血迹与一些干掉的不明物体。

端倪出现在某天清晨。他照常敲响艾伦的房门，艾伦答应得近乎乖顺，从床上坐起来，朝着门口的利威尔笑，平静却异常苍老，像活了好几千年。

“我在这里呆得太久，连腿上的肌肉似乎都开始萎缩，”他自嘲地说，利威尔从未听他用过这样的语气，“谢谢您帮我拿过来。”

利威尔简单应了一声。

“今天的配给比往常好很多，他们终于打算给负伤兵点好处了吗。”艾伦又说。

负伤兵。利威尔正准备转身要走，听到这话又折回来。

“您也很不容易吧，”艾伦朝他点头，示意他脸上那道可怕的伤疤，“是弹药碎片吗？”

“啊，你说这个，”利威尔伸出右手抚上去，艾伦看见他的断指，惊讶中又掺杂了些悲悯，这目光让利威尔不舒服极了，“雷枪炸的。”

“他们对你使用雷枪？真是残忍的艾尔迪亚人。”

“艾伦——”

艾伦砸了勺子。利威尔站在床边，动也不动地瞧他，旋即他就对利威尔抱歉地笑起来：“您记错了，我叫克鲁格。”

利威尔愣住了。

“和您多说了两句，因为您长得像我一位故人，”艾伦接着说，也许是无心，也许只是要岔开话题，“如果没有那道伤口的话——可我知道他还是安全的，至少现在是。”

他手指捋了捋长发，嘴角弯弯，像是回忆往事：“他要是看到我这幅模样一定又会生气了，像什么样子，他会说。他总是很难对我满意，哪怕送给他清洁工具也是……啊，真对不起，我是不是又多说了。”

他见利威尔脸色沉下，于是停下话题。

“谢谢您的费心，对了，”艾伦说，“还没有问您的名字。”

利威尔抱着双臂看他，不知是气是笑。

“利威尔。”

那个音节好像是触动了艾伦身体里的某个开关，他的瞳孔急剧放大，呼吸屏住，但还得装作平静。

这是个很少见的名字，他哀伤地说，也很好听。

利威尔把他的餐盘端开，双手交叉盯着他，也不讲话。艾伦刚诧异，脸上就挨了一巴掌。

“你的游戏还要玩到什么时候？”

他打破了艾伦的嘴唇，血沾到手心。艾伦还是那副不动如山的模样，这比什么都令他冒火。

于是他用那只带血的手拎起艾伦衣领。

“去他妈的克鲁格，艾伦·耶格尔，你变成巨人我认得你，你变成臭水沟里的蛆虫我也认得你，”利威尔吼道，“我不管你现在是失忆还是发疯，还是打定主意要把自己饿死，你现在，就他妈的，给我站起来。”

他只用了半分力气便把艾伦从床上揪了起来，那副身体没有重量，摔在地上的声音都比常人少了真实感。艾伦趴在地上，抬头看向他，又往四周望一望。

“利威尔兵长……”艾伦木柴一样的手臂扶着床沿，被青砖地擦破的伤口迅速愈合，蒸汽一股一股地冒出来。

他真的站了起来，虽然摇晃得如发育不良的水杉，却依然挺直了后背，轮廓被描出一圈亮光。利威尔不记得上次这么仰头看他是什么时候，他太久地蜷缩身子，以致没人记得面前这少年也曾意气风发过。

利威尔忽然觉得鼻酸。他把小餐桌放回艾伦床上，背转身去。

“吃掉它，别再吐出来了。”他只说，很快离开了房间。

蜂蜡送来那天玫瑰刚好到盛开最热烈的时候。利威尔起得比平时更早，花瓣上的露水还没被太阳晒干。他采了小半个园子的花朵，花枝被扔得到处都是，送补给的人前来，慌张地问利威尔是不是有强盗闯入，利威尔摇摇头，接过新来的物资。

“下次您还需要什么吗？”

利威尔想了想：“没有了。”

自那天清晨之后艾伦的情况变得不稳定起来。他的记忆像松动的电路连接，不知哪个时刻就被扣动扳机，领他回到纷乱的过去。利威尔猜想大约是某种应激反应，艾伦的生命已经停止了前行，可他仍还活在这世上，于是他只好一遍一遍地，翻旧书般翻阅他的历史。

有时他规规矩矩地向利威尔问好，行再也没有人会行的心脏礼，神色却极为难过。有时候他只在一旁呆着，看利威尔做事，打扫房间或者看书，断掉的手指握不住笔，左手写字还稍显别扭。看久了，他会悄悄叹气，利威尔转过头，正好撞上满怀的夕阳。艾伦沐浴其中，显出前所未有的红润脸色。

利威尔不确定自己是否该去阻止他。当他不是现在的艾伦时，他会比平常时候多吃些东西，偶尔也会外出晒晒太阳，把存活当作惯性或者任务去完成。因为能正常进食和活动，他不再像初来时那么虚弱，本就年纪小，逐渐饱满的脸颊让他变得更加年轻。偶尔利威尔会产生错觉，好像整间屋子里，只剩他一人还在老去。

这想法让利威尔觉得分外孤独。

一大捧玫瑰花瓣磨出了小半瓶的汁液，蜂蜡被烤化，一滴一滴凝固进花的血液里，显出比玫瑰本身更加妖冶的绛红色，利威尔取出一点抹在手背上，这次颜色没有散开。

成功了。

他把玻璃瓶揣进口袋，端起餐盘朝艾伦房间去。上午已经过去一半，而那屋子静得不同寻常。利威尔敲门，艾伦，他喊，没有应声。

艾伦？

他推门而入，看见艾伦抱着膝盖坐在地上，眼睛死死盯着脚尖。

“艾伦？”

艾伦猛地抬头，看清来人，突然朝他吼了起来。

“别过来！”

利威尔手里的餐盘掉在了地上，稀里哗啦，把艾伦惊得一跳。可受惊过后，他还是龇牙咧嘴，凶狠得像未被驯化的烈性犬。利威尔一步一步靠近，他一寸一寸向后缩，直至退无可退，他便试图把自己包裹进砖头里。

“别过来！”

他颠来倒去只这一句，吼得声嘶力竭，皲裂的嘴唇开裂出血，把牙齿染得通红。利威尔站住了，他征战半生，见过被巨人撕扯出的内脏也未像当下这样无法动弹，他不知道该做什么，他甚至不清楚到底发生了什么，艾伦回到了什么时候，又在那时遭受怎样的折磨。

艾伦，艾伦。他叫他的名字，想靠自己的声音把艾伦唤醒。艾伦不听，只顾缩在角落里，浑身颤抖，摇着头试图把噩梦从自己脑袋里赶出去。

再到后来他只剩哽咽，哭腔里混杂着不甘和委屈，然后他不再让利威尔滚开了。

他只说，疼。

——疼。

利威尔伸出去的手定在半空中。

那一年艾伦十五岁，在接连多日的囚禁后被拉上审议所，靠着与利威尔演那一场戏才勉强逃命。事后利威尔问他，你恨我吗，艾伦。艾伦摇摇头，我理解那是必要的表演。

利威尔信他不恨自己，到后来他再不去恨任何人，或许爱跟恨都融化成了悲怆。两千年，他去感受每一个途径这场宿命的人的苦难与念想，因为遇见过的生命全都滚烫鲜活，所以碾碎他们时的触感也会切肤般真实。

他承受着，如同承受着洪水的堤坝，心酸苦楚都往里装。艾伦·耶格尔从不退缩，只会等一条路走到尽头，最后的弦扯断，然后全线崩盘。

利威尔走到艾伦面前，看他哭湿散落在面前的头发，仍在不停念着那个字，疼，他说。

扯断最后那根弦的，就是你啊，利威尔。

他不顾艾伦的反抗，俯下身抱住了他。面前的年轻人脆弱得如同纸张，稍一用力就会被捏得粉碎。可利威尔只紧紧搂着那人肩膀，把自己的力道传递给他，捏碎便捏碎，那个不能被暴力、命令、仇恨或者爱绑住的怪物，终于只被锁在他的双臂之间。

艾伦咬他踹他，指甲抠进他的肉里他也疼，却不肯松手。艾伦，艾伦，他也重复着，手抚上艾伦的后脑勺，指尖一遍一遍梳理他的长头发。没事了，他说，都结束了，不会再疼了。

过了很久艾伦终于停下动作，在利威尔怀里抬起头，眼神迟缓，正从回忆的泥沼里抽身。

“……利威尔兵长？”他问，语气犹疑，“您在这里做什么？”

利威尔笑了，这感情过于久违，以致他差点忘记人世间还有这样的明朗时刻。

“我来陪你。”

他回答。

他们费了些时间才分开。利威尔极少与人近距离接触，也不知道该怎样安慰人才好，但在模糊的记忆里他的母亲曾在冬天里拥抱过他，微薄的体温便能让人安心。艾伦不再发抖，于是利威尔放开他，转身去收拾洒落一地的汤汤水水。

艾伦跟在他后面悄儿没声地进了厨房。怎么，利威尔问，抖掉手上的水，艾伦面露窘色，不好意思地遮住自己的小腹。

利威尔一眼就瞧明白了。

“你想吃什么？”他问，才发现自己从没问过艾伦这个问题。

艾伦吞吞吐吐一会儿。

“甜的……”

他脸上飞起两片红霞，在这座凋零空旷的屋子里第一回有了活人模样，好像怕利威尔笑他，他说完赶紧垂下了头，又找了两句想补救：“这段时间没有吃很多东西，一直觉得苦……没有说您做的饭不好吃！”

越说越乱。利威尔咂嘴，打开新送到的补给，沉重的蔬果下压了一小袋蔗糖，不知是哪位好心或者马虎的商户放进来的。加上面粉和黄油应该可以做成蛋糕，但艾伦等在那里，利威尔想了想，给他泡了一杯蔗糖水。

艾伦当作琼枝甘露喝了下去。

那杯糖水还当真成了甘霖，将死寂太久的大地唤醒，生存欲望从艾伦身体的每一道裂缝里涌出。他开始渴求新鲜的餐饭，望太阳下玫瑰的眼睛也开始闪了亮光。他问利威尔，那片花园是被熊踩过了吗，利威尔才想起自己口袋里的玻璃罐。

他手揪了一下艾伦的长头发，缠结到一起的发丝里藏匿着不明的凝块。去洗澡，他说，这样子太不像话了。

艾伦拎不了重物，无奈地看着空空的水桶。利威尔又啧一声，一个多月也没听你说句谢谢，艾伦难为情地笑，麻烦您了。

抱怨也只是嘴上说说，心里还是甘愿的。他帮艾伦脱下衣服，肋骨印子清晰可见，但年轻的身体怎样折腾都会有荷尔蒙溢出，伤口不断愈合，崭新的皮肤不断生长，热水浇过他赤裸的身子，像夏季的太阳雨浇灌盛放的玫瑰园。利威尔裤脚也被淋湿，水汽蒸腾起来，缺氧让他觉得头晕。

他放下水桶出去，语气强硬地要艾伦把自己皮翻过来再洗一遍才能出来，对自己那点龌龊心思则清楚得很。但还没到时候，他和自己说，还需要发带和干净衣裳，被人遗忘的古堡常常会隐匿些惊喜，旧裙装的腰带剪掉半截，刚刚适合把艾伦的长头发束起。

往昔眉目清秀的小少年成长超出所有人的预想，脱轨列车般奔向万劫不复。世间提起耶格尔，把他说成惩罚艾尔迪亚人两千年罪孽的天启，说他长着恶魔的尖角和獠牙，到最后，只剩几位行刑手与监狱守卫还记得他那副潦倒模样。

收拾得整整齐齐的艾伦出现在利威尔面前，下巴上的胡茬被剃得很干净，头发像巧克力做的瀑布，绿眼睛清澈明晰，光都聚在自己身上。

利威尔脑子里只剩一个想法。

他想，真是不虚此行。

他动手给艾伦扎起了头发，果不其然发现自己非常适合这样的细活。额前留了两缕刘海，而后脑勺掉的每一根发丝都被他拾起来，低低束成马尾。梳子滑过头顶有几根白头发翻出来，利威尔稍微用力地按着他的发根，不着痕迹地扯了下来。

艾伦转头：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

“您真是有闲情。”艾伦透过镜子偏偏头，利威尔又扶正他的脑袋。

“人无聊起来是很可怕的，”利威尔说，“别动，还有个玩意。”

他拿出准备了好久的玻璃罐子。

他早就想这么做了，从在地牢里见到那张纸一样惨白的皮相时候起。艾伦要是不愿意活，那他就强行给他画一幅活人的脸皮上去。

脂粉的做法是他小时候无意从地下街的娼妇们那里听来的。年岁增长，这些细碎小事早就被扔在了不知道哪个角落，而他带着艾伦来到南方，见一园子盛放的玫瑰，蒙尘的记忆苏醒，他想大约是上天眷顾。

利威尔绕到艾伦面前，扶着椅子把手给他涂绛色唇脂，那张脸原本是好看的不得了，只在不见尽头的战争里被磨去了颜色。利威尔给他涂上色彩，一瞬间玫瑰在枯寂的荒野里盛开，绿眼珠子是草地，棕色长发是河床，馥郁花香糅着蜂蜡融化后的甜味，引来蝴蝶和精灵栖息于此，夜晚降临，夜莺在月亮下唱歌，星光掉进露水里。

世界本该这样生机葱茏。

他端详着这张面庞，如端详墨迹未干的画卷，眼眶发热。艾伦仰头，将他的表情全收入眼底。

“您在难过。”他说。

利威尔摇摇头。

“我怕您生气，可我也有一件一直想做的事情。”

艾伦的脸一下子靠得很近，唇上汁液未干，利威尔闻见香气，然后这香气就沁入自己嘴里。

起先是小心试探，见利威尔没有反抗，艾伦大起胆子咬了他的下唇，也不疼，但利威尔条件反射地嘶了一声，青年连忙退开。

“原谅我。”他慌张地像做错事的新兵，利威尔心里翻起千层波浪，面上还是毫无表情。

怎么会怪你，他想，搂着艾伦的脖子再次开始亲吻。

原来不止我一人自私贪心，原来你悲悯似神明的世界里还存放着只赠与我的欲念。

你像我一样，真是太好了。

他们做爱。此前艾伦被消磨太久，利威尔还生出了多余的担心，可青年下半身贴过来，欲望坚实炙热，直截了当地朝他索取。人类真是可怕的生物，利威尔感叹，靠肢体纠缠就能汲取绝顶快感，死到临头也不肯放弃这点甜头。

艾伦与他分享花与蜜的残骸，香气盖过了植物本身的苦味。是甜的，艾伦呢喃，把剩余的脂膏都舔了下去，利威尔骂他，做这破玩意花了我一早上，然后被艾伦吻住。青年在攻城略地，舌头擒住他的舌头，一并把他的呼吸心跳都抓得牢实。

性事缠绵，却也直白，因为等待太久而迫切地想要切入正题。利威尔倒是觉得自己在被亲的时候已经湿透了，他坐在艾伦腿上，没有适应太久就把性器全部吞没。艾伦啃咬他的脖子，散下来的头发挠得他浑身都痒，只得瘫软下来，反倒让这具薄薄的身体支撑他。艾伦双手搂住他的腰，手肘撑起椅子扶手，身体向上顶弄，每一下都直指利威尔最敏感的地方。

从来都是这样，生人勿进的威严围困着他，只有艾伦让他缴械投降。

敞亮的天色从古堡的每一扇大窗户透进来，淙淙流水与婉转莺啼都能听得清楚，玫瑰在风中摇曳，借着花香偷偷窥视屋内。他在这些明晃晃的注视里呻吟，知道艾伦不会笑他而毫不顾忌。艾伦只会吻他，渴求他的身体，向他回馈同等的、甚至更加浓烈的爱欲。

没有关系，谁在看都没有所谓，外头天崩地裂，他也是要跟艾伦做这一回事的。

他们连高潮都配合默契，攀上极乐时一同屏气，旋即又长长地吐息。艾伦死命掐出他的腰，一瞬间利威尔觉得自己的皮肉要被生生扯下来。然后青年松懈下来，心脏隔着单薄衣衫与肋骨，雷鸣一样敲着利威尔的胸膛。

利威尔揉一揉艾伦的后颈，艾伦咽下唾沫，小声跟他讲话。

“刚刚我觉得我要死了。”

“死在床上要被人笑话的。”

他撩开艾伦汗湿的头发，刚刚扎好的发带现在松松垮垮地掉下来，他用手指梳理整齐。艾伦听话地坐着，等利威尔整理完，他就一头埋进他的胸口，额头蹭着他的锁骨。

好像那里是安全屋。

“如果和您一起的话是不是就不会被笑话了？”

“混蛋，我还想再活久一点。”

他捶打艾伦后背，笑着把流眼泪这回事糊弄过去。可他并不悲伤，夏日从未像现在这样美妙悠远、满怀爱意，岁月绵长直至宇宙毁灭，他与艾伦共度的夏天将永无止日。

清晨的光线开始呈现出灿烂的金黄色那天，艾伦对他说想出去走走，不是在附近转悠，是去后山的森林里头，就当远足。好久没有去更远的地方，艾伦说，我觉得我现在的身体够撑一天外出了。

艾伦确实在一天一天健康起来。送补给的人为他们换掉了损坏的钟表，钟摆滴答滴答，艾伦身体里的时间也重新开始运转，新陈代谢与其他二十岁出头的年轻人一样旺盛。生命力充盈着他的目光与脸颊，只有利威尔给他梳头发时，会翻出两三根白头发。

起初利威尔会轻轻地把它们拔掉，后来被艾伦发现了，他说有什么不好，您不觉得这是件很酷的事吗。

是吗，利威尔把他长发扎起来。

好像我可以慢慢老去一样，艾伦笑说，不过倒是您，从我第一眼见到您到现在多少年了？您一点也没有变。

你的一点也没有变包括这些玩意？

他从镜中向艾伦摇了摇自己右手。

嗯，艾伦点头，连伤疤都很适合您。

成长和衰老的界线被慢慢模糊，但总归是在前行。

他们的餐食里多了很多点心。利威尔用部分蔬果的配额换了面粉、鸡蛋、更好的牛奶和蔗糖，花很长时间钻研甜食，坚果蛋糕和蜂蜜姜饼，模样长得不够精致，吃下去却能换回一整天的好心情。黑夜来得越来越早，他们采取的应对方式是拥抱亲吻，从黄昏到月落的缱绻，艾伦向他索要，他便全数赠与，耳鬓厮磨的分分秒秒都浸满蜜糖。

那就出去吧。利威尔点头，昨晚下了雨，林子里冷，你要感冒了我可不管。

说是这么说，他还是给艾伦拿了外套。后山的路鲜少有人走，雨淋过也还算平整。他扶住艾伦手臂，把他从隐藏的坑洼边上拉走。

桔梗花开始凋谢，但草木依然繁茂，这是生机蓬勃的南方，四季都会有鲜花盛放。

太阳还未拨开沉沉雾霭，林间光景朦胧。他们行走于其中，像是从遥远的太平盛世中撕下一角，时光琐碎亲昵，恒久无人打扰。

“很久没去西甘希娜区了，”艾伦边走边跟他说，“不知道那里现在长什么样。”

“清理废墟得花很长时间，但至少大家不需要为食物犯愁，应该很快就能建起新的城市。”利威尔说。

艾伦拿木枝拨开杂草：“看样子我给他们添了不少麻烦。”

“你才知道。”

一个念头突然冒了出来，因为想告诉的人就在身边，于是利威尔原原本本地说了。

他说，艾伦，什么时候我们回一趟西甘希娜区吧，戴上兜帽不会被人认出来的。

回去一趟人世间，听那里人声喧闹。街边小贩卖廉价啤酒与木质首饰，蔬果鲜花沾着水珠，鱼贝肉类都鲜亮肥美。人们为政治和家长里短而争吵，爱和相互苛责融化在袅袅炊烟里，北部矿场发现更多稀有矿产，报童晃着报纸卷吆喝，在车流中穿行，于是人们欢呼，为充满希望的明天。

偶尔看看这些也不赖。他对艾伦说。

艾伦看他。玫瑰园枯萎了大半，但艾伦的面色已经比夏天时候好了不少，他什么也不需要，光是清清爽爽在空地上站着，就足够举世倾慕。

“好啊，”艾伦说，“我也很想念那里。”

说罢他俯身抱住了利威尔。

“怎么了？”利威尔问。

“没事，再一会儿就好。”

“笨蛋，你不会又在哭吧？”

艾伦很轻地吸了一下鼻子，脑袋搁他肩膀上，摇头时带得利威尔也晃了晃。

“只是想起了一些事情。”他不让利威尔看他表情，抱得更用力了些。但他嘴唇在利威尔耳畔，所以再小声利威尔也听到了。

他说，我也曾想和你白头到老。


End file.
